Miki
Miki (ミキ) is Amu Hinamori's second Guardian Character. She represents Amu's desire to be more cool and artistic; and also disobedient. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Su, and Dia. Whenever she is inspired, she would draw in her sketch book. Miki is very fond of the Guardian Characters of Tadase Hotori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Kukai Soma - Kiseki, Yoru, and Daichi (and in the anime Kairi Sanjo's Guardian Character: Musashi). Appearance Miki generally wears a tomboyish outfit, in the image of a painter, complete with a light blue bag where she keeps her drawing supplies. She wears a large artist beret over her head, decorated with a dark blue spade. She has dark blue eyes. Miki is often seen drawing in her sketchbook, and she takes it along and her drawing items much in the same way Ran brings her cheering pom-poms. Voice Actor In the anime television series, Miki is voiced by Nanae Katō. Special Powers Miki's Powers Miki is able to let the drawings that she draws come off the sketchbook and turn real, for Amu to wear. She manifests her drawing powers by saying "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Like the other Guardian Characters, Miki can sense the presence of X-Eggs and Wishing Eggs, also she senses other Guardian Characters better then Su or Ran. Character Change Her Character Change changes the cross hair clip (or clips) that Amu often wears into blue spade figures. Even though Amu becomes much more artistic, she has relatively little control over how or what she draws. Amu tends however to abuse the ability to make drawing or constructing sculptures easier. ;Trivia Of all the Guardian Characters, Miki is the one Amu changes with the least. Character Transformations Amulet Spade Miki's Character Transformation changes Amu into a skilled artist called "Amulet Spade". Outfit: She wears a blue costume which consists of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots and dark blue shorts. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical light blue artist beret with a Spade decoration. Items: *Amulet Spade's Paintbrush *Amulet Spade's Baton Abilities: Amulet Spade generally uses a gigantic paintbrush as her main weapon to create a flood of multi-colored paint to immobilise her target, which she calls "Colorful Canvas" and later an upgraded attack called "Colorful Canvas Special". Like "Amulet Heart" she sometimes uses this attack in combination with Tadase's "White Decoration". Instead of a paint brush, Amulet Spade utilises a conductor's baton in the shape of a treble clef as a weapon in the second season of the anime. She uses it for "Prism Music", which sends a barrage of colorful music notes. Amulet Fortune In chapter 38 of the manga, Miki, along with Ran, Su and Dia join together in a Character Transformation, allowing Amu to Character Transform in Amulet Fortune, also allow Ikuto to turn into Seven Seas Treasure. Outfit: She wears a white bridal gown and veil, presenting a girl's desire to marry true love. See also *Amu Hinamori *Ran *Su *Dia *Guardian Character Category: Guardian Characters Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members